


what we have

by torigates



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: Still, when Matt looked at him in bed, the two of them lying naked and spent together, and said, “what do you think of maybe… calling me daddy some time?” Mitch wasn’t exactly expecting it.





	what we have

**Author's Note:**

> Finish my wips 2k19

Mitch noticed something was up. 

He wasn’t always the most observant person, but it was hard not to take note of the way Matt reacted every time Mitch jokingly referred to him as Mitch’s dad. 

So yeah, Mitch noticed. 

He noticed the way Matt would stand up straighter, or the way his hand would tighten on the back of Mitch’s neck every time he grinned and said “thanks, dad!” He noticed the way Matt’s eyes went a little darker, and the way he’d loom just a little bit closer to Mitch. 

And Mitch, well, Mitch could be completely shameless. He wasn’t above playing it up a little. Mitch never met a button he didn’t want to push. 

It was his own fault. In retrospect, Mitch could acknowledge that. 

Still, when Matt looked at him in bed, the two of them lying naked and spent together, and said, “what do you think of maybe… calling me daddy some time?” Mitch wasn’t exactly expecting it. 

“Um,” he said. 

Matt wasn’t looking at him, and it took Mitch a moment to realise just how tense his entire body was. That just wasn’t cool no matter what else was going on, so Mitch rolled over until he was lying on top of Matt, their hips and chests pressed together. 

Matt still wasn’t looking at him, eyes up towards the ceiling. His body was fractionally less tense, which Mitch was counting as a win. That was one thing he’d done right at least, even if he had no fucking clue what he was supposed to say here. 

“Hey,” he said. “Hey Marty.” 

Matt finally looked at him. 

Mitch opened his mouth. 

Closed it. 

Opened it again. 

Matt groaned and rolled over, dislodging Mitch from on top of him. That just wouldn’t do, so Mitch wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist, holding onto him like a barnacle. Or a backpack. A barnacle backpack. 

He was getting distracted. 

“Um,” Mitch said again. 

“Forget it,” Matt said. 

His shoulders were tense. Mitch kind of wanted to bite the back of his neck, so he did. 

“Ow,” Matt said, he reached back, swatting at Mitch’s head, but Mitch wouldn’t be deterred that easily. He set his teeth into the big knot at the top of Matt’s spine, sucking hard. He licked over it, when he was done, admiring the bright red mark. 

“I will not forget it,” Mitch said. Matt finally rolled over to look at him. His eyes were guarded and Mitch could not stand for that, so he leaned in kissing Matt nice and slow. He kept his eyes open, watching Matt the whole time. He seemed to relax into it, which was reassuring, but it wasn’t going to do either of them any good if he was just going to tense up again.

Mitch cupped his hands around Matt’s cheeks. He pulled back a little to look him in the eye, and then squished his face until his lips made a weird fishy shape. 

“I just wasn’t expecting you to say that,” Mitch said. He probably should have been, considering he’d been goading Matt into it the last few weeks… months, really. But no one ever said Mitch had good foresight off the ice. 

Matt tried to pull out of Mitch’s grip, but Mitch held on tight. The fact that Matt stayed meant he wanted to, since they both knew Matt could take him with one arm tied behind his back. 

Except Mitch still didn’t know what to say, or even how he felt. He liked Matt looking out for him, that much was obvious. He liked Matt protecting him on the ice and taking care of him off of it. He liked looking up to Matt, the way it seemed like Matt was a real grownup with all his shit figured out in a way that Mitch wasn’t, and maybe never would be. 

He thought about all the ways Matt anticipated what Mitch seemed to need, the way he would let Mitch bully his way into Matt’s hotel room when he needed space from Auston, or the way that he would always save a seat for Mitch at team meals, and the way he put his arm around Mitch’s shoulders when everything seemed like it was too much. He thought about all those things, and a million other ways Matt looked out for him. If Matt did all of that, then Mitch could do this one thing for him, right? 

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

Matt finally pulled himself free of Mitch’s grasp, and the tentative but pleased smile that played at the corner of his mouth was enough to make his decision worth it. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

Mitch wasn’t sure about a lot of things, but he was sure about Matt. 

“Totally,” he said.

-

It was harder to be sure the next morning when Mitch had to think about actually putting Matt’s request into action. It wasn’t so much that Mitch didn’t want to, it was just every time he pictured doing it, he imagined the way the guys would always laugh whenever Mitch or any of the other young guys called someone dad. Like it was some kind of big joke. That wasn’t exactly what Mitch considered to be a good time. It was just so _unsexy_.

Still, he thought about the hesitant way Matt had asked Mitch, the way his whole body went tense and unsure. Mitch almost never saw Matt look unsure like that, like he was afraid. Like he was afraid of Mitch. 

Mitch didn’t ever want to be the one putting that look on Matt’s face. 

He tried to test it out on his own, but the shape of the word felt weird in his mouth. Still, Mitch had never been afraid to try. 

“D’you ever have someone ask you to do something you weren’t sure you wanted to do, but _they_ wanted it so that made you kind of want to too?” Mitch asked Auston. 

They were sitting on their beds in their hotel room after a game. There was a movie on TV but Mitch hadn’t been able to pay attention to it. He kept thinking about Matt, and not in a boner way, just like, wondering how he was going to do what Matt wanted him to? It was stressful. This must be what people meant when they said relationships took a lot of work. 

“What?” Auston said. 

“Like…” Mitch said. He felt hot all over, and not from the twenty minutes he’d played tonight. “In bed. Anyone ever ask you to do something you weren’t sure about?” 

Auston stared at him. At least Mitch assumed Auston was staring at him from the intense feeling of being looked at he was getting because he was _not_ going to look over at Auston right now. No sir. 

“Uh,” Auston said. “One time a girl asked me if she could slip me a finger during a blow job? I just said no, though?” 

Mitch looked over and it was Auston’s turn to blush. Mitch was definitely going to have to talk to him at some point about getting to know his prostate, but that was a conversation for another time. Mitch was focussed. He had a mission. 

“Ugh,” he said. “That’s not the same.” 

“Why not?” Auston asked sounding offended. “Just cause you like taking it up the ass doesn’t mean I have to.” 

Mitch groaned again. It was so annoying when Auston accidentally made a good point, but like also Mitch knew a size queen when he saw one, and Auston should really open his horizons. 

Auston let out a little meep noise, when Mitch relayed all that, then slunk out of the room muttering something about how he was going to go see Freddie. 

“I’m gonna get a new BFF!” Mitch shouted at his retreating back. 

Auston just let the door slam shut behind him. Rude. 

Since his bestie wasn’t being any help, Mitch had to seek advice elsewhere. He thought about asking Pat, since Patty was like, a real grownup and if anyone knew how to make a relationship work, it was him and Christina. But then he thought about actually saying the words out loud to Pat and how that would mean Pat would know, and just no. Not happening. 

Which left only one choice, really. 

“You ever call anyone daddy?” Mitch asked Willy a few days later.

The two of them were eating lunch at the counter in Willy’s condo where Mitch had invited himself over. 

“Yeah,” Willy said. “Of course.” 

“I mean, like,” he lowered his voice, “For sex.” 

Willy rolled his eyes. “Obviously.” 

“What do you mean, ‘obviously’?” Mitch asked. “I don’t think this is an ‘obviously’ situation!” 

Willy just shrugged. 

“Well, who?” Mitch asked when he couldn’t take his curiosity any longer. 

Willy looked at him. “I’m not telling you that, Mitchell.” 

Mitch kind of thought the full name was overkill. “Why not?” 

“Because it’s none of your business and you’re being extremely judgey right now,” Willy said. 

Mitch didn’t think he was being judgey. He was just trying to understand. 

“So Matt wants you to call him daddy, eh?” Willy asked. He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“What? No. Who said that?” 

Willy sighed like Mitch was the most insufferable person the planet, which Mitch thought was entirely unfair. 

Mitch was going to argue with him, but he decided to make a strategic retreat instead. It wasn’t running away, he was just choosing to leave right now, that was all. 

So his friends were useless. 

Mitch should have known better, really, but that didn’t exactly leave him any less confused than when he started. 

It was just. What if Matt laughed at him? What if Mitch said… _that_ out loud, and Matt was like ‘actually, you know what, I’m good’?

It was worse than turning into a hard check into the boards, knowing it was coming and being unable to do anything but let it happen. 

On the other hand, Matt was the one who asked Mitch to do it. Even if it turned out that neither one of them liked it, Mitch knew Matt would take care of him. Matt always took care of him. He made things easier for Mitch, not harder.

Wasn’t the least Mitch could do was try?

-

The next time they had a free Saturday, which was admittedly a rare occurrence, Mitch parked himself down on the couch next to Matt.

He let Matt pick the movie, and he tried to pay attention to it. Matt hadn’t brought _it_ up since the first time. At first Mitch thought that he’d changed his mind, but after a while Mitch realised it was Matt’s way of not pressuring him. 

It was that more than anything else that made Mitch determined to go through with it. Matt never acted like he was impatient or disappointed in Mitch for not giving him what he wanted. It made Mitch want to give him _everything_. 

Thirty minutes in, Mitch had admitted to himself he wasn’t watching the movie. Matt seemed kind of into it, or was doing a better job of pretending than Mitch was. He had his arm draped across the back of the couch, and every so often he’d brush the back of Mitch’s neck with his fingertips. 

It made Mitch shiver every time. 

When he couldn’t stand it anymore, Mitch swung his legs so they were sprawled across Matt’s lap. Matt smiled at him absentmindedly, letting his free hand fall onto Mitch’s thigh and giving it a quick squeeze. 

Mitch shifted a little, then a little more. It wasn’t long until he was practically sitting in Matt’s lap. 

Matt looked over at him. “Can I help you?” he asked. 

Mitch grinned. “Hi,” he said. 

Matt rolled his eyes, but Mitch leaned in and kissed him before he could say anything else. 

Matt kissed him back, his mouth opening easily under Mitch’s lips. Mitch let the kiss deepen, drinking from Matt’s lips and tongue. He shivered at the scrape of teeth, the way Matt’s hands spanned his waist and slid underneath the fabric of his shirt. 

Matt’s hands were callus rough, knuckles often swollen from a fight. Mitch loved his hands, and especially the way they felt on his skin. He let his head tilt back, and Matt kissed his jaw and neck, the barest hint of stubble scraping across Mitch’s winter sensitive skin. 

“God,” he groaned. “Daddy, please.” 

After everything, the word slipped smooth off his tongue. Underneath him, Matt jerked hard, fingers digging into Mitch’s sides hard enough to hurt. 

“Fuck,” Matt whispered. 

He ducked his head, pressing his face into Mitch’s neck, taking several deep breaths. For a moment Mitch thought he messed up, that he had somehow misunderstood what Matt wanted, that he was going to have to ask Lou for a trade and move to Florida, and not even like the good side of Florida. Matt’s fingers were stroking softly at Mitch’s hips, and he was breathing deep and slow, and it wasn’t that Mitch had misunderstood anything, no, he understood just fine. Matt was trying to _control himself_. 

That was the hottest fucking thing ever.

“Daddy,” Mitch said again. 

Mitch found himself flat on his back, knees spread, with Matt above him pressing him down into the couch. He hadn’t even felt Matt move. Matt just fucking picked him up and put Mitch where he wanted him. 

“Goddammit, you little shit,” Matt said. His voice was rough, like he was still fighting to control himself, and Mitch couldn’t help rolling his hips up against Matt’s, feeling the way he was hard against Mitch’s thigh. 

Mitch let his head fall back, exposing the long line of his throat. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” he asked. 

Matt growled against his throat, biting the delicate skin and sucking hard. Mitch was going to have a mark there for sure, high enough over his collar that all the guys were going to see it. They were going to see it and know Mitch was owned, even if none of them knew what Mitch did to earn it. 

Matt pulled back far enough to get his hands on Mitch’s hips. He flipped him viciously onto his front, pulling his shorts down over his ass. Mitch groaned, and tried to get his knees under him, tried to get leverage to press back against Matt’s bulk. 

Matt didn’t let him. “No you don’t,” he said, a firm hand planted between Mitch’s shoulder blades. 

He heard Matt spit, and then wet fingers were pressed between his cheeks, and a rough slick pressure was applied to his hole. 

Mitch whimpered. “Marty,” he groaned. 

Matt shoved him down harder into the couch, his fingers working into Mitch’s body, rough and just a little bit too dry. It hurt and ached and Mitch wanted more. 

“Come on,” he said.

He still couldn’t get any purchase to push back into Matt’s touch. Matt didn’t hurry, simply worked his fingers inside Mitch’s body with a slow, relentless pressure. He didn’t seem overly concerned with Mitch’s pleasure either, just opened him up in an efficient but perfunctory way that seemed designed to drive Mitch crazy. 

“Please,” he begged, when he couldn’t take any more. Matt’s fingers were deep inside him, his thumb kept sweeping along the edge of Mitch’s rim as he tugged him open. “Please, I need it.” 

Matt didn’t say anything, and when Mitch looked over his shoulder at him there was an intense look on his face as he watched his fingers work Mitch open and drive him crazy. 

“Come on,” he said again. “Want your cock.” 

Usually whenever Matt was being particularly stubborn about giving Mitch what he needed, all he had to do was beg a little bit about how much he wanted Matt’s cock and that was enough to get him the good dicking he needed. This time, Matt didn’t pick up the pace or seem particularly inclined to get with the program. 

“Daddy,” he gasped. “Please.” 

Matt pulled his fingers away, and Mitch’s body clenched down around nothing. He felt achingly empty, wanted to be filled and fucked. 

He wasn’t kept waiting long. The fat head of Matt’s cock pressed against his entrance, and pushed in, in, _in_. 

Mitch arched his back and gasped as Matt pressed him into the bed with a flex of his hips and the bulk of his weight. He pulled back barely a breath later and then he was _moving_. The breath was knocked right out of Mitch’s lungs, he couldn’t get his hands underneath his body, wouldn’t have been able to support his weight even if he had. 

Matt’s strokes were hard and sure, he was letting out these half gasps, half grunts that were sending heat spiraling through Mitch’s body and down to his balls. His cock dragged against the harsh fabric of the couch underneath him, lighting up his whole body with sensation from every direction. 

Matt grabbed Mitch’s hips, and _pulled_ , and Mitch was being yanked back onto his cock with brutal efficiency. 

“Fuck,” Matt said. “Fuck, fuck, baby, gonna give it to you, gonna fill you up and make you come.” 

Mitch wanted that, but more than anything else he wanted Matt’s urgency, the way he was fucking Mitch hard and fast, the way he teetering towards the edge of control. Mitch didn’t just want to push him over it, he wanted Matt to get lost in it. 

“Come on,” Mitch said. “Fuck me harder, daddy.” 

The word slipped off his tongue easily, free from shame or embarrassment. It was just about giving Matt what he wanted, and the two of them working together to get there together. It wasn’t any different from the plays on the ice or the ones they usually did together here at home. 

Matt did as he was told, and the ferocity of his thrusts, the way he grunted into the sweaty skin on Mitch’s shoulders, and the bruising grip he had on Mitch’s hips, was enough to send Mitch spiraling over the edge. 

His orgasm took him like a rolling wave, crashing hard enough to make Mitch’s toes cramp as they curled. Matt’s thrusts were savage now, and Mitch clenched down around him, shuddering through the aftershocks. 

Matt’s teeth were sharp at the back of his neck, and Mitch felt him come too, with a loud shuddering groan. It was another moment until the two of them were still except for the loud gasps of their breaths. 

When he could get his knees underneath him, Mitch gently pulled himself free from Matt’s bulk. Matt turned so he was lying on his side up against the back of the couch, and Mitch settled against him, lying his head on Matt’s arm. 

Matt’s breath was still shuddering through his chest. His eyes were closed tight, nose scrunched up and a deep furrow between his brows. Mitch ran his thumb across it over and over again until it smoothed out, the palm of his other hand stroking Matt’s arm, his ribs, anywhere he could reach. 

An eternity later his eyes opened, and he blinked slowly. His eyes were a little unfocused, the way Mitch felt when he accidentally slept too long in the middle of the day and waking up felt like surfacing from underneath a deep body of water. 

“Hi,” Mitch said. 

“Hey.” 

Matt’s voice was gruff, and there was something wary still about the expression on his face. Mitch knew he had to say exactly the right thing, like after a loss when some guys on the team would go retreat inside their own heads and blame themselves for everything that went wrong on the ice. 

Which meant Matt thought he made the wrong play, and Mitch didn’t know why. Normally this was where Mitch would step aside and let one of the other guys--Mo, or Patty, or someone who was _good_ at it--handle knowing what to say. 

Except none of those other guys were here. It was just Mitch and Marty, and that meant Mitch had to be the one. 

It was terrifying. 

“Are you okay?” Mitch asked. 

As soon as the words were out, Mitch wished he could take them back. Matt flinched like he’d been struck, except _worse_ because Mitch didn’t think he flinched away from physical blows. 

“Fuck, Mitch,” he said. “I should be the one asking you that.” 

“Why?” Mitch asked, genuinely curious. He was fine. Matt was the one freaking out right now, except Mitch knew at least as much to not say that part out loud. 

“I could have hurt you,” he said.

Mitch leaned in, and Matt allowed himself to be kissed. “I wasn’t worried,” Mitch said. He never was, with Matt, but those were the kinds of things that were hard to say. 

Matt sighed. He seemed mad, but Mitch didn’t think he was mad at him. 

“I thought this was what you wanted,” Mitch said. It wasn’t anything Mitch would have thought of on his own, but seeing Matt enjoy it, seeing the way he reacted, was hot in its own sake. 

Matt was quiet. 

“We don’t have to do it again,” he offered. Truthfully, Mitch had already been looking forward to a repeat. It would be a shame after all the soul searching he’d done, but really it was for Matt and if it didn’t make Matt happy then it didn’t matter. 

Matt looked up at the ceiling, refusing to make eye contact. 

Maybe the problem wasn’t that he didn’t like it, or that he didn’t want to do it again, but that he _did_ want it. It was scary sometimes, wanting things. If you wanted something, you might not get it. 

If you wanted something, you left yourself open to pain. Matt wasn’t a stranger to pain, Mitch knew. None of them were, really. But this was different than taking a hard hit on the ice. It was leaving yourself open and vulnerable in a different way. Mitch already knew Matt was one of the bravest people he’d ever met. He didn’t want to be the reason Matt was bracing for a hit.

“I liked it,” Mitch offered. It turned out it wasn’t so hard to say, after all. Not when he knew Matt had already done most of the heavy lifting by asking for what he wanted in the first place. Mitch just had to tap it into the net. Just the easiest kind of redirect. 

He swung his leg over Matt’s hip, curling his body tight against Matt’s bulk. 

Matt finally looked at him. There was a guardedness to his eyes that Mitch didn’t like seeing there. He especially didn’t like the idea that anything he might have done to put it there. 

“I did,” Mitch said again. He tapped his palm against Matt’s sternum in a steady beat. “You know I like everything we do.” 

Matt looked at him, eyes wide and almost wild. 

“I liked that a lot,” Matt said. 

“That’s good,” Mitch said with a smile. He put his chin on Matt’s chest, watching him. He wanted Matt to like it, and not only in the way he wanted Matt to like everything they did. He wanted Matt to like _this_. 

Matt was quiet for a long moment. Mitch listened to his heartbeat as their breath slowed into sync. He thought Matt might have fallen asleep before he spoke. 

“You really liked it?” he asked. 

“I liked how much you liked it,” Mitch said. 

Matt’s whole body went tense. 

“Wait,” Mitch said. He shifted until his whole weight was on top of Matt, weighing him down into the mattress. “Wait, just wait.” He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. It was important that he get this right. He wanted to get it right for Matt. 

“I liked the way you reacted,” Mitch said. “I liked watching you lose control, and I was the one who did that to you. I liked the way it made me feel to see you like that. That’s what I liked about it, even if that- that word doesn’t mean as much to me as it does to you.” 

Matt was quiet, his gaze on the ceiling. 

“Does that make sense?” Mitch asked. But that wasn’t what he really wanted to know. It was harder to make his mouth for the question, almost harder than calling Matt daddy. “Is that okay?” 

Matt finally looked at him. “Yeah, it’s okay, Mitchy,” he said. “It’s okay.” 

He lifted his head off the pillow, and Mitch leaned in to kiss him. Matt’s mouth was soft, and he opened easily under Mitch. It wasn’t a frantic kiss, not like before, but that was okay too. 

“Thank you,” Matt said, when they finally pulled apart. 

Mitch knew he had to say something. What was the appropriate response when your boyfriend thanked you for trying out his kink? Anything he could think of just sounded silly inside his own head, and it would probably come out sounding forced and awkward. He wanted Matt to know that he could ask for anything, and Mitch would listen, would give it to him, if he could. He wanted Matt to know that Mitch _wanted_ to give him anything and everything he wanted. Wanted him to know how special it was that Matt trusted him, and looked after him, and took care of him. That they took care of each other. 

He didn’t have a fucking clue how to say any of that without sounding like a huge idiot. Talking about their emotions was _exhausting_. 

“Anything for you, daddy,” he said instead with a grin. 

Matt gave him a noogie, but Mitch thought Matt probably got what he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> William Nylander has definitely called Nicklas Backstrom daddy. I will not be taking comments at this time.


End file.
